Jack and Allice, a Homestuck Inspired Journey
by Lillithium
Summary: This is the story of a human Sburb session, between four characters. Their session is rather intense and full of a lot of really encroaching disasters. This is also not even close to finished. Please enjoy, and if you have constructive criticism please share it! I would love to hear what some of you think. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Medium

~ 0 ~ The beginning-  
There was a time, quite a large amount of years ago, when I would have considered myself human, a creature of earth. My world was shattered, however, in a series of very unlikely events that lead me to tell you my story. It started that morning, on the precipice of modern society, when that day a game was released that would change the fate and destiny of our world forever. Which is to say it would meet it's own end swiftly after in a rain of fire and disaster. I sat in my room, on my computer, chatting through skype with a friend of mine. He and his friends had purchased the game for themselves and I, as a preorder. They invited me to play with them months ago. I wasn't so sure, but I accepted the invitation. The count-down on the screen, the whirring disc in the desktop pc I owned, and the hype, was very real.  
However despite the excitement of my friends, I had a very deeply bad feeling of how this was going to work. I told myself: It's just a game, why should I feel this way? I know now why. But I'm not going to spoil it just yet.  
3...2...1...  
"Allan, Is it starting? Astrid, Are you still there?" I said, a slight grin on my face.  
"You bet ya!" Allan said quickly. "Funny how they really didn't say much about the gameplay before release but, it appears to be that I can see the inside of your house..." He said as Aiden piped in.  
"Astrid I can see your house too, can you see mine?"  
"No I see allan's house!" She said in the high tone her voice always had.  
"I can see your house, Aiden... what happens if we click things?" I said. I was Allice. Allice Duan. My grandmother Lauri walked in with a tray of sushi and set it down gently next to me, and my cat, who was sleeping on my bed, popped its eyes open and leapt up at the scent of fish, digging his claws in my leg... I don't really know what happened then but it involved clicking and dragging the cursor on my screen. Aiden squealed in fear...  
"OH MY GOD, ALLICE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  
My grandmother chuckled.  
"Kids and their games..." As she walked out of the room.  
His room was now a huge mess of chaos and part of a wall had been torn out across the room. After situating myself, I looked at the screen and was a little shocked to see him freaking out on the screen. "  
"Whoah... did that just? Did that seriously happen?" I said quietly. The other two were chuckling a little at the spectacle that Aiden was making through the voice chat.  
"UH YEAH. GUYS DONT CLICK ANYTHING YET..." Aiden screeched  
"I'm sorry my cat is an asshole, and he dug his claws in my leg. But what kind of game lets you accidentally destroy a physical room?"  
Allan chimed in "Apparently this one... hehehehe.." I got a little worried just then as I heard a thump in the next room. I got up and took my phone with me, to find that Allan had placed some strange machinery in the living room. My grandma was inspecting it with awe, an a knowing look in her eyes.  
"Allan what the hell did you do now?"  
"Just playing with the controls really. Dont worry, I wont wreck everything... maybe.." Allan said "You better fricking not.. my Nana will have my ass if you do." I angrily whispered into the phone.  
"So uh... you look like you know what this is, Nana... Care to elaborate?" She just shook her head and headed out of the room, grabbing her coat in the hall.  
"You kids have fun okay, I'll be back in a little while. OH!" She quickly walked back over to me with a box in her hands.  
"You'll need this. I won't tell you why but you when the time is right you will definitely need it." She said as she kissed my forehead and then left the house. I heard a crash in the kitchen. As I went to look Allan yelped  
"UH DONT GO THERE YET OK..."  
I had this bewildered feeling. "Uh.. okay.. sure. Ill just go back to the computer.." I said as I returned to my room. The cat was no longer in there. I took a bite of sushi and sat down.  
"Aiden from what im seeing, I need to deploy some machinery for the progression of the game..Do you have a preference as to where?"  
"Yes uh.. the living room has a lot of space but be careful!" I began placing the machines. It seemed that the others had done the same.  
"So what do you think the point is?" I said.  
Astrid spoke "Well I guess you will just need to go find something these machines use and then go on from there?" I agreed, so did the others.  
Taking from the wall of the orientally decorated home I dwelled within, I found an ancient looking bow. It was a game, right? So where were the monsters? I was, in my large amount of mmorpg experience, sure that there would be some at some point. So I took any weapons from the wall I could find. Playing with the machinery, I created myself some interesting things, once I figured out how the archaic tech worked. This stuff looked ancient, yet it was highly advanced. And seemed to be able to create combinations of things without destroying the item and in useful sequences  
Combining the Bow with my phone, created a bow with gps homing abilities... who needs to be accurate anyway when you have target seeking energy arrows?  
I took a kite down from the wall- one shaped like a winged beast, and created a gliding apparatus.  
Then I took one of my favorite outfits and combined with with a samurai figure. The result was astoundingly nice. Donning my armored dress, My gliding apparatus, my bow, and the box my grandmother had gifted me which I still hadn't opened, I created one last item. I synthesised my glasses with my phone's technology so I would no longer need to use the phone itself. Not only that, but the phone ran on battery. Whatever this machinery did, it made the devices I created self powered. Playing with the controls, there was one more thing left I hadn't seen. It wasn't a combined item though. It had been in the list the whole time. I shrugged and created it. Just as I did, a ball of light flew through the room, hovering around me. I looked around as it seemed to be excited by the dragon figure on the shelf by the TV. I picked it up. The ball whirred angrily and seemed like it was ready to attack me, so I threw the figure and the creature consumed it. At once, the last item I had crafted – Being a rather strange stone of multiple colors, somewhat in the shape of a scale, vibrated where it sat.  
I went to touch it, and pick it up. Underneath was a note scrawled with what appeared to be instructions.

'Speak aloud these words: The rise of rage, the fall of the dragons. In the haze of the moon, only I may spare them'

Things were just getting weirder. Note and Scale/Stone in hand, I ran to the window and saw an encroaching threat above. A firey meteorite bigger than the house was hurtling toward the earth. My call to my friends had disconnected on its own in the frenzy, and without a second though, I uttered the phrases from the note while clutching the stone. As my words left me, the stone disintegrated into a rather strangely colorful sand, And the entire house shook violently. I hit my head on the window sill and lost consciousness.

~ 1 ~ Deep in the Medium-

A dark figure whose skin was hard as a carapace, black as pitch, and clothed in black as well, sat at three different screens, watching the events that had unfolded. Clutched in his hand, was a journal. The front inside cover held a name: Allice Duan. In his chair, he sat hovering over several words that seemed to have been highlighted. As he looked at one of the screens, a dark grin crossed his face. It was almost time. He donned a black coat and left the room before the black queen could walk in to make her daily rounds and torture him. His reckoning would be at hand soon enough. Inside his room he had hidden something. It was a gift. Something he couldn't use until the time was right. As sure as the stone had disintegrated in Allice's hand, it's own energy had transferred. To where? A stone of his own. That had been the moment he'd been waiting for, for so very long, that he could no longer count the days.  
Taking the now vibrantly colorful stone that had once been black as obsidian, and the note that had come with it, he uttered the words on with fervor.

'As sure as your destiny is twined, so is mine, as sure as you are meant to succeed, shall the dragon we feed.'

He spoke these words, and his own form seemed to be enshrouded in darkness, and then dissappear completely from the dark violet stone halls that housed him for so long.

~ 2 ~ The Land of Gems and Shadows-

Allice stirred in her minor blackout, rousing and opening her eyes to find that her friends had been through a lot of the same things she had just been through. A strange item they created had somehow transferred them to... another world? She got up and looked out the window, wiping a small amount of fresh blood from her forehead. The outside was nearly pitch dark. She could see twinkling gems in the distance, that seemed to hold their own light. But there was a dark fog all around.  
She started right then, as she saw a reflection of a dark creature, or perhaps a man, behind her, and she turned around.  
"My, my lady, have you become so lovely." He couldnt help himself. Her dress held her form so tantalizingly. She frowned in confusion and fear.  
"Who are you, how did you get here, and what do you want?" Allice said quickly, not wavering in the slightest, her tone was dark, and she clutched her bow in her left hand, ready to aim if the stranger got any closer. He chuckled low, as dark as the fog outside, and then turned, walking a few paces away.  
"Sorry to impose myself like that. I've forgotten my manners. My name is Jack, and I'm here to help. See, I know you. I know a lot about you actually. More about you than your friends, but that being said, without my help, you and all your friends will get yourselves killed... So what do you say?"  
He turned back around with a sly look on his face – maybe that was just his face – and offered her his hand. His white glowing eyes, his strange sharp teeth... She didn't know if she was terrified or attracted to how odd he was. But she looked around the room for a moment, thinking.  
"I had a bad feeling about this game the whole time... But you said you can help us? I guess I won't say no but I dont trust you."she said.  
"It will come with time."He said briefly. "First of all, in all the ways I can help you, there is one in particular that I'd like to get out of the way first. A concise few miles from here, there is a place where you're bound to die."  
Allice glared "Die? I won't be dying any time soon." She said  
"To the contrary dear, your first death is the most important. For it allows you to reach godhood."  
The two bantered back and forth for a while longer, and soon enough Allice had been convinced of her own death on the landmark the man spoke of. Leaving the safety of her home she followed the stranger who seemed ever quite familiar. As if she'd met him in dreams. Come to think of it she recalled some very vivid ones she had been through in earlier times, but they burned her ears thinking about them so she put it out of her mind.  
They marched along. Any denizens of the land seemed to have long since dissappeared leaving minor traces. As if they had one day gotten up in the middle of what they were doing and left. There were no skeletons. As if everything had been left whole how it was in the shadowy lands they drove through on foot. A rise appeared on the horizon and soon they had reached the base of a tower, the wind howling heavily around them. They pressed upward until the summit of the tower. On it, sat a bed of stone. Or an altar, of sorts.  
"I'll do the honors m'dear.."Jack said, semi breathless but doing better than Allice as far as that was concerned. He drew a blade and before she could protest, he had driven it through the middle of her chest. Everything went black then, and she felt unmeasured amounts of pain as she alse felt him lift her onto the stone altar.  
"Sweet dreams.. I'll see you there soon, girl."She barely heard him speak before the curtains were drawn

~ 3 ~ The Dragon Rises-

Light suddenly flooded into Allice's eyes as she felt herself floating. How long had she been out? How had she gotten here? She sighed and looked around the earthlike surroundings and checkered langscape. As she looked around she felt something strange and different. Different about herself. She looked over her shoulder to find a pair of black and white wings on her back, and in her right hand, she noticed the box her grandmother had given her. She had still yet to open it, but an overwhelming urge filled her. She opened the box... Within was something peculiar. It looked like an egg of sorts.  
As light hit the egg, it shook, and began to grow rapidly, turning pure white from its former grey color. She held it but it shook its' way out of her hands and plummeted toward the ground. She dived for it and missed as she tumbled across the ground and tripped. The egg busted on impact, leaving a worm-like creature writhing with agony on the ground, that also continued to grow rapidly until it towered above Allice... It was pale and white, but energy shook around it and clouds began to form, charged with violet static. The dragon heaved a tremendous roar and Allice screamed and ran for her life. However the creature had no interest in her and began sacking the land around it, finding nearby villages to rampage through. Allice took off in flight.  
Jack had called a nearby dersite airship on it's way to Skaia. As they approached, they began to see the mass scale of devastation. Jack was fuming.  
"What the hell is that? Why the hell is it on a killing spree?"  
"We're not sure, sir. It appeared when the woman did."  
"We need to find her quickly."Jack retorted  
Allice, however, had found them. She intended on warning them to turn back before the beast attacked them too, but was grabbed and led to Jack. "Is this the girl?"  
"Ah.. yes. Turn the ship around now."  
"What is that thing jack? It came out of a box my grandmother gave me..." Allice said. Jack just shrugged.  
"An unforseen obstacle. If I were you, I'd gather my friends and bring them with us before the monster takes over their worlds. I can help them how I helped you if you like."  
"What? NO! They won't be so easy to trick like you tricked me..." Allice said with a stern look. "I may have let you kill me with no proof that anything would come of it, shame on me, but I have my doubts the others will let you sneak up like that... Why do you want to help us anyway? What's your reasoning here?"  
"Just a benevolent construction of this medium, M'dear." Jack said with a sly grin. She wasn't buying it though and he knew it. His grin became a thoughtful look. "You're right. I have my reasons. May as well cut to the chase." He sat at what appeared to be a computer of strange origins. Everything in the cabin of the airship had a distinct purple hue. Seemed like some sort of theme for some. While others, she had seen on skaia when the dragon began to rampage, Apparently sported golden hues and tones. They were also pure white-carapaced creatures unlike Jack and the people aboard the violet airship speeding away from the epicenter of unleashed destruction.  
"Just so you know, this ride is going to take quite some time. But I have my reasons, Allice. I want to assassinate the black queen. Hell, with your help, I can do just that, as well as the King too.. Seeming as you are the one who has officially destroyed Skaia..." He tilted the monitor into view and she saw an enormous mass of floating isles that used to be the Skaia he spoke of. "If the kings were down there preparing for battle, they're dust in the wind now..." He said as she shook her head.  
"God damn, how can we stop this thing?" Allice squeaked uncertainly.  
"I think your better off figuring out how to avoid getting murdered by that thing first. It seems to have a taste for eating entire planets."  
"World eater..."Allice shuddered and shook her head taking in all of what had just happened and what she'd been told. She sat in a nearby chair. Jack got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning to her ear.  
"Don't worry, I can help keep you and your friends safe." She shook her head and leaned away, a little wierded out by his gesture.  
"I'm not sure if that's.. I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place Jack. This is too much at once and I don't know what to do. We need to find them as soon as possible, but none of them have been able to contact me since.. I died and lost my phone... and the dragon-monster arrived."She said. Jack walked around and sat in his chair again, a dangerous spark in his eyes and a somewhat dark smile natural on his face as he gazed at her.  
"I'm actually ahead of you on that. However they don't trust me and the guards I have swayed to my side. I need you to use this to send them a message, so they'll trust me, and we'll get all three of them to Derse as soon as possible to hide from the dragon until we can figure out a way to stop it. Meanwhile, we'll usurp control of Derse before your friends get there." Allice looked confused but then quickly everything came together. He'd been planning this for a long time.  
"Did you know the dragon would appear?" She said.  
"Perhaps. Maybe i knew /something/ would happen-but not of what nature." He said, shrugging. "Now record the message, Allice. It's important." Jack handed her a strange somewhat ancient looking device, and she set it on the table. It unfolded itself and Jack made a motion for her to speak.  
"Hey guys. Whatever happens stay safe. I made a friend and he has a plan, and if you don't go with his friends when they come, you might end up dead because there's a huge monster roaming this game session. So stay safe okay! They're going to help."She said and Jack reached over and folded the device up again.  
"You'll thank me for that later I'm sure." Jack said.  
Allice pulled down the hood on her head. Her outfit was strange. Her wings were even odder. She felt awkward, and horribly tired after hours of trekking away through the air on new wings to get away from the dragon. Her long dark brown hair swayed around her shoulders and her eyes looked heavy. Her small, short frame seemed to melt into the chair with exhaustion. Jack sat, seeming to admire her for a while before he spoke again.  
"Would you like to sleep?" He asked, and she nodded. "This way, i'll find you a bed." Jack said. Allice followed him down the hall and through another door, Sitting on a cot nearby. There were no others in the cabin anyway. The ship had been designed to be piloted by two people. They'd thrown anyone who didn't join Jack's cause overboard before allice had ever gotten there, and the two left on the ship were busy driving it full speed toward Derse. Allice sighed and pulled her hair out of her face.  
"I guess it would be good for me to rest since I apparently have an assassination to do in this weird ass game i'm now apparently life or death trapped in.."She grumbled. Jack looked puzzled. "This isn't a game anymore Allice. It's as serious as a heart attack and definitely a life or death situation. It's just a bit more fantastic than you thought it might be." He said, standing at the door. He took a few steps closer, arms crossed. "The thing is, now that you're deity level, you can only permanently die if you're killed justly or heroicly. I fear your friends will be a bit more vulnerable than that. Your only chance is to become my queen and take over—To rally armies to fight the dragon. The black queen here, she would never do such a thing as unite both sides to protect everyone. She is truly a villain. I'm going to help you become a true ruler, Allice. You'll be a hero. Everyone will benefit from your strength."He said, another dangerous glint in his eye as he leaned closer to her. Allice's eyes went wide as his face was so close to hers, and he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her gently, before quickly recoiling back and taking a step toward the door. He glanced back at her, sitting there with a bewildered look, and then closed the door, returning to the main room of the cabin. She shook her head. That was the weirdest thing that had happened yet, and she had obviously not hated it.  
Why though, would she find any attraction to such a strange, alien creature. What if this was just part of his plan to become the ruler himself. It probably was. But why would he need her? Why keep her? Not only that but getting killed earlier really put a damper on her mood about him. She had agreed to it, but damn it had hurt. And if he had the ability to do something like that to someone what would stop him from doing it again if it suited him. She sighed as she lay on the cot, curling her robe around her tightly and quickly falling asleep.

~ 4 ~ Awoken-

Allice stirred suddenly to a thump on the door of the room she slept in. She turned over groggily.  
"Hello?"She said, and the door opened. A short, black, carapaced man stood there. He was one of the people who helped one of the others pilot the airship.  
"O-oh hello uhm, Lord Jack said to wake you up and see if... you are hungry...?"He was peeking through the door timidly and Allice stood up and walked to the door, opening it.  
"Thanks. Yeah i'm hungry." She followed the short man out of the room and into the main compartment. Jack sat there waiting and the short guy left the room.  
"Would you like something to eat?"He asked, a smug expression natural on his face- like he knew something she didn't.  
"You slept for a while, we're nearly there actually. you should be quick about it."He spoke as she sat and he handed her a plate of strange food. Steamed pumpkin bits and some odd smelling chicken. Good enough she decided and she dug into it, since she had not eaten a single thing since before this game started. As she finished, Jack stood and she felt something shake the airship.  
"We've docked... now Allice, the plan... is to bring you to the queen as a prisoner. but when she is vulnerable... go for the ring. Cut her damn arm off. Or she'll destroy you quickly... That's all it's going to take to get rid of her."He said. Allice nodded but yelped as he pulled her arms rougly behind her and cuffed them. All with a dark smile. She frowned angrily, glaring.  
"How do I cut her arm off with my hands tied?"She grumbled. "You have to look the part Allice. But these cuffs have a manual latch, they're just toys. Try it." He said and she found the latch, and unclipped them. "Oh. ok. why be so... you know what nevermind. Let's go."She said as he relatched her cuff and they left the ship. The place was dark, and the denizens within seemed made of shadow themselves. they gathered to each side of the rode as Allice was brought forth toward the heart of derse, the castle itself. The violet stones all around hewn the entire moon. She was struck by the beauty. She realized she didnt have a knife either and it was too late to ask for one... but she'd figure it out. her hood covered her eyes as she was jerked back a bit, a large dersite confronting Jack. Jack explained the situation-all lies- to the large dersite man, and continued with him in tow to the front of the castle. She was stopped before a large pair of doors. For some reason, with the hood over her eyes, she could feel what everything around her looked like, pure and accurately. It was a strange sensation. They continued through winding passage to the throne room ahead and many feet from the queen, she was forced to kneel. She saw her. Pointed black horns, elven ears on either side of her face. She had a long, thick tail with a strange apparatus on the end that looked a lot like the Jack of a pair of headphones. She also had huge black wings.  
"Ahh what have my subjects managed to bring me here... Ooooh, the Seer..."Allice cringed with anticipation as the monstrous woman came closer, jack squeezing allice's shoulder. Within the depths of Allice mind, she felt words appearing that were not her own.  
"We... depend... on... this. You mustn't... Fail.."Her resolve strengthened as the queen pulled her hood off her head, and then made her stand before the towering form that she was. First, Allice unlatched the cuffs, and with a rush of pure energy, a violet glowing dagger appeared behind her back. Before the queen could react much, Allice sprung with the dagger- But the queen flinched and only the tips of her fingers had been removed. Allice grunted as the queen threw her across the room with a kick to the chest.. And allice sat against the wall, wings quivering, as she gasped for air. The queen was on top of her in seconds, pulling her into the air, eye level with herself. The dagger had dissappeared.  
"Clever child... who put you up to this? She said. Tendrils of shadow held Jack and the large one in place.  
"Noone.."Allice sputtered with difficulty. "All you need to know..." She was feigning weakness at this point. "Is that your death draws near!" Allice screamed, wrenching free and flying across the room, trying to regain the concentration she had to create that blade. The queen cackled madly, and red energy poured from her hands... but she was too Haughty about her strength. Although the castle began to creak and shatter wherever the energy touched it, soon a green light poured in from the windows.. The queen stopped with wide eyes, the energy relinquishing back into the ring.  
"No! It cant be!"  
Allice was terrified, A deafening roar came from outside. As she tried to concentrate harder, The deafening sound of a thousand thunderstorms wreaked havoc on their ears. They had been followed by the dragon.  
"You IDIOTS! You Brought it HERE?!" the queen screamed as she took to the sky through a hole in the top of the castle room above them. The shadow tendrils were gone from holding Jack and the large man. But neither were to be seen. Allice sat atop a pillar and as she couldn't find jack, she took off after the queen. She heard unintelligable screaming from the madwoman, as the huge, castle- sized dragon had perched on the castle itself. She had brought out the red energy again, trying to fight it, but failing miserably as it attempted to bite her out of the sky every few moments. Allice was shocked the monster wasn't on a rampage to destroy all of derse. But as it were... she felt a warm feeling in her head as she got closer to the dragon. When it spotted her, it let out a growl, and snapped its tail around the rampaging queen. She couldn't get free now. the tail-wrapped queen was then lowered to allice's level. As hard as she struggled, she couldnt get free, and every ounce of energy she had was being wicked away into the dragon's mouth. Allice wasn't sure what to do. However she had to take advantage of this. With a fell swipe of an energy blade, the queen's entire arm came off. As she screamed one last time, her entire body exploded into a bunch of oily grossness all over the place. Allice laughed aloud and heard a rumbling growl from the dragon, which seemed to be laughing as well. Jack appeared behind allice, and leaned down to pluck the four-orbed ring off the ground. He giggled maniacly as he equipped the ring on his finger.  
"Allice, you're such a doll."He spoke as he fell to his knees and began to transform quite a bit. The dragon began to change too. He grew much smaller. To the size of a snake, and perched on Allice's shoulders. Allice began to be worried as Jack stopped glowing, and turned to her. Horns, a tail, elven ears, and so much insane power... But he seemed to keep his cool pretty well, as he walked over and hugged her tightly.  
"I believed in you. And I guess the dragon is tied to you and your will... He seems to like you. Go figure, a dragon princess and the true ruler of derse and the medium..."He trailed off in thought and shook his head. "Allice i've seen what the possible future has in store. It's not going to be easy, and it will be even harder alone... I dont know how we're going to get there, you know, to what I've been given the gift of having seen.." He stopped and breathed deep as many dersites poured out onto the roof to see what had happened. "But i want to be there for you... Would you have me by your side?" He asked with a sweet look in his eyes as he pulled her closer.  
Allice was utterly shocked and awed by all that had just been said and done. However, she didn't refuse his affectionate hugs. She didn't find herself actually wanting to resist in the least. He had been so careful in how he'd set this up. It seemed to be genuine. She was never expecting it either.  
"Yes Jack of course I will. But now we need to save my friends..." He smiled and nodded as he stepped back. The dersites around them began to kneel around the two.  
"There is one last little thing, Allice. Would you agree to become one of my own?"He said with a seriousness in his tone. She looked around.  
"Well, first of all, how? I'm a human, aren't I stuck this way? But I guess I could believe it possible with everything that's happened so far, so my answer is, if it's possible, yes." Jack smiled and pulled a card out of what was left of his shirt-the pocket. As he tore the card to pieces and threw them a her, the glowed brightly. She staggered back, both hands over her face, as she felt a bit of shock and pain all over her... And then she passed out. Jack caught her in his arms as everything went dark.

~ 5 ~ The Dark Dream-

All she felt was encroaching darkness on all side. She tried to scream but everything was muffled around her. She felt like she was falling. And then, as quickly as it had happened, she was sitting up at the bottom of a dark room with light filling from under the door. She got up to investigate this door, walking close and turning the handle. The light as it opened was very blinding. But she walked through, letting her eyes adjust. The door closed behind her and she was surrounded by a bright, sunlit forest. The light was so intense, colors around her seemed either way too vibrant or damn near greyscale. The trees and the grass bore a hue of violet as well as the green you would expect. It was beautiful. She heard a voice call to her though, through the trees, and she followed the sound, soon greeted by a woman in black and white, with three pairs of wings on her back that glowed intensely violet. She spoke.  
"Allice... Allice do you see me? Do you hear me?" the violet-haired woman said.  
"Yes, who are you?" Allice spoke.  
"I am Azith, the Violet Goddess."She spoke, but her voice faded out. Her form followed suit.  
"Allice... remember the terrors of the dark. But remember they can be defeated. There is always a light at the end..." Her voice faded completely and so did the brightness in the world around her. It didnt seem that this was over.  
Allice looked around as it drew dark as night around her. A huge bull-sized beast stepped cautiously toward her as three moons appeared in the sky, shedding limited light.  
This beast approaching her was like nothing she'd ever seen. it had six horn-like tendrils on it's head that moved about ever so slightly, and had black and white stripes. Its six tails were the same. And its head was shaped like a spade.  
"Wake up dear. Wake. You cannot stay here, so go. return."The beast hissed, it's forked tongue slithering around its sharp teeth when it spoke. She nodded, feeling drowsy within the dream, and just curling up on the ground right there. As she faded into sleep there, she felt herself struggling for awareness suddenly.

~ 6 ~ Awoken again-

Allice stirred a bit as consciousness returned to her. She felt the warmth, like a blanked over her. It was Jack though, holding his wing over her body in a rather lavish bed.  
"Oh good, Allice, you're awake." he said groggily as he pulled away a bit to stretch his limbs. Allice smiled a little, very vaguely remembering what happened. Then it hit her hard. She was completely different. she looked down at her hands, her legs... they were marbled black and white with fire-like patterns.. she yawned. Her teeth were sharper. Her entire body felt different, because of course, it was.  
"Jack... how do I look?" She said softly.  
"Oh Allice, you're so incredibly beautiful~" He said without hesitation, pulling her closer and kissing her without a warning. She moaned a bit, leaning into it, and he pulled even harder to push her body against him passionately. When he stopped kissing her, they were both panting for air. He nibbled her neck.  
"Do you realize what all of this means, Allice?" She shook her head  
"Well think about it. If i'm the ruler of this medium now, and we're together, what will that make you if I marry you?"He said. Allice felt her cheeks getting hot and red at the thought.  
"Jack, I dont want to get married to anyone yet.. that's just weird to think about."  
"Allice, that's completely fine, we can take our time. But you're the true queen. And i'll make it happen." He said as he pushed her down against the bed, grinning darkly. Allice's eyes went wide as he touched her body with a ravenous passion. Pulling off her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her breasts and suckled on her nipples gently. She tensed and whimpered softly as he did. It's not like was her first time, but, this was monumentally different from anything she'd ever been through.  
Jack unzipped his pants and pulled up her skirt, removing her underwear. He was ready for her already, his throbbing member pressing against her entrance. She closed her eyes and shook with anticipation. She really had come to care for him. This was something she had wondered about on her own too. He entered her then, thrusting gently as she writhed with pleasure, fingers clenching and relaxing. He leaned over her, smiling a bit and pushing his lips against hers. They kissed passionately and he continued within her, making her moan with mad pleasure. She wrapped her fingers around his arm, and the other hand ran along his rather defined chest. He got a bit faster and faster as he went, growling carnally as he pressed his lips against her neck. He didn't warn her as he moaned really hard and filled her with seed. She moaned passionately as well, and then he rested over her for a few moments, letting it all out within her. then he pulled away, laying close with her in his arms. He grinned.  
"You're mine. Don't even think of getting away."He said as both a threat and a promise that he wouldn't let her go easily.  
She laughed a little bit.  
"Well you know I've had a lot of opportunities to do so and I haven't yet." She said. Worry struck her expression however.  
"What about my friends? What happened to the dragon? Oh god, I had such a strange dream..."Things struck her all at once. She sat up quickly and Jack pulled her back down.  
"Relax, darlin'. I've got a lot of those things taken care of."He said. "You weren't really out all that long."  
She sighed and pressed her forehead against his chest.  
"Okay then. Explain to me. Where are they? Are they on their way?.."She said. He smiled.  
"Like I said, I have it taken care of." He said. "However, one of your friends... He resisted even with your warning. I'm not sure what his ends are, but he certainly isn't what he seems." Jack said gravely.  
"What do you mean?"Allice looked worried again.  
"I mean, he seems to know exactly what he's doing... and it's against every bit of what we're working for. Allan is a wildcard. Perhaps he'll need you to go directly to him to convince him to our side. We also have the other royals to exterminate...But it's going to be harder with him in our way." Jack sat up and clothed himself, and Allice followed suit with him. they wandered out of the room together. The dragon appeared from the shadows, energy crackling from it's furry and scaled white hide. It curled around Allice's shoulders. She smirked. It had been so frightened at it's birth, it had no idea what power it held- now it was as tame as a housecat, sitting on her shoulders. She wondered if it could learn to speak, as the dragons in her heritage could. She felt that it would be likely. Jack and Allice began to rally the people of derse, unaware of the terrible things happening in the medium farther within.

~ 7 ~ The Lord of Death and his encroaching battle against the The Heir of Joy, the Count of Storm, and the Seer of Space-

Distant into the medium, a battle unbeknownst to Allice was taking place. Between her friends. Allan was a heartbroken mess at the death of his father. He blamed Astrid and Aiden. As he fought his way into the depths of his medium world, he found himself despairaging at the top of a tower that held an altar atop it. In his rage, he found himself ready to end his own life. Cutting himself off from his friends completely, he had nobody to turn to. So he did. He took his scythe-like weapon he had constructed himself, and he slit his throat. But he had no idea the consequences in this game of what he had done and where he'd just done it. To his dismay... he had made himself a Godtier. And instead of the sweet rest he craved, he was alive yet again and even immortal under conditions unknown to him. His resolve for revenge had become so intense, that he intended to kill everyone else in his wake of hatred. He devised a plan and was now carrying it out step by step. The first part of his three part plan involved killing astrid. You can probably guess what step two and three were.  
His newfound abilities were frightening. He knew his title now, Lord of Death. As he killed things, they reanimated before him in a frightening zombification. Soon enough, he had an army of death at his command. He set off, wings of pure black carrying him to prospit, land of the white queen, where he wreaked absolute havoc, raising armies of the undead to fight for him. The queen did her best to save as many as she could, heading for the floating wreckage in the heart of skaia. Luckily for her, the entirety of prospit becoming a hub of the Lord of Death's army, he had other plans besides destroying every one of the prospitians. He set his armies to fly the airships to Astrid's world, when the orbit was right for prospit to reach it more quickly.  
Astrid was a mess of sadness. Aiden and her had found one another quickly in the start of the game. She was horrified with what had happened, how Allan thought the whole event where his dad was killed was her fault. And neither of them had heard much from allice. However, that changed. Astrid was met by a very small dersite who showed her and Aiden a message directly from allice. The small dersite led the two from Aiden's home world, the land of Ocean and Hurricanes that they were at the time stranded on, to an airship. He explained to them, that the only way they were going to survive this attack coming from Allan and even possibly the dragon, was to die on the altar-bed on each of their worlds.  
Astrid and Aiden eventually, after much questioning of the small Dersite, agreed. They each died on their own worlds, First Aiden on his world of Ocean and Hurricanes, Then Astrid on the world of Night and Festivities.  
The small dersite had told them when they had achieved their godtiers, they would find themselves a Prospitian envoy with the white queen in the wreckage of skaia. Regardless of Allice and Jack's intention to kill the entirety of each royalty, The small dersite knew better. He intended to get the two prospit dreamers to safety regardless of sides. Allan would never expect them to have been helped so much, he even thought they were still on their own worlds. It was a very lucky break for the two, and also for the remaining Prospitians in existance. The two could defend the rest of them, and their rightful place was to protect the last of the life in the medium. Thus, the Heir of Joy and the Count of Storm were born.  
Allan bore his army deep into every reach of all the worlds around skaia in the medium in desperate search of his quarry. However, he found no trace of them. His anger grew. He soon intended his search to siege the entire medium.  
In the time that had taken him however, the entirety of the remaining prospitians and dersites alike that had survived within skaia, had taken every airship left, working together, heading outward toward derse in the medium. Not only did they intend to warn the Dersites within, but they also intended to make their last stand together no matter what happened. They were the last, but they were very much alive, and they intended to stay that way.

~ 8 ~ The Arrival-

Over the course of a week or so by the measurement of dersite time, which was a bit different than it had been on earth, Jack and Allice had made their plans to take over the rest of the medium. Not only that, but Allice had been very worried about her friends. No messengers had come with them, or even bearing any news. They intended to go out into the medium soon with any luck to find out what happened as well as head to prospit and carry out their scheme. It took them so long, however, because Allice had been having really strange visions, dreams, and really bad, debilitating headaches that at times caused fainting. Jack was so concerned that he had postponed everything. Allice feared something really bad was going on deeper in the medium although they had heard little to nothing from the sentries. Then suddenly, at the beginning of the eighth day after Allice defeated the queen, it all began to happen at once. The entirety of Prospit's remaining forces and Derse's remaining army from out in the medium had gathered nearby Derse bearing the news.  
Aiden and Astrid finally appeared.  
"Haha Allice, it's sooo good to see you! Not that I even recognised you at first.. wow!" Astrid piped as she basically tackled her with a hug. "But you really don't look good, if i'm reading it right... what's wrong?"  
Aiden sighed a bit in a moody tone and Allice looked over to him.  
"Oh it's nothing, just having some really bad headaches." Allice said. "What the hell happened to you guys, and where is Allan?"  
Astrid looked grim as she took a step back. Aiden gave Allice a grave look and began explaining.  
"Well, something happened. Astrid and I made some mistakes, and somehow Allan's dad got killed in the process... Now he's blaming her, and wants to kill every single one of us..." Aiden said. "He's gone completely insane, and somehow he's raised entire armies of the dead to come after us." He said sadly.  
Allice became lost in thought for a moment. Her dragon appeared in a flurry of energy on her shoulder out of nowhere and startled her. It started making little noises and gesturing with it's snout toward the furthest ring of the medium.  
Something from out there seemed to be making a horrifying noise, and the rest of them seemed like they couldn't hear it. Her eyes went wide. "Do you hear that?"She asked  
Everyone else looked puzzled. Jack came closer.  
"Is it the same noise you've been hearing?"He asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, but so much louder. It's like something-whatever it is-is getting closer." She said to him quietly. As quickly as the noise came, it was gone, though.  
The others looked puzzled. But they continued on with their conversation for a while. Then they headed into the main part of the castle to discuss what their plans were. This changed everything. Even the white queen, who had relinquished her own ring long before coming here, wanted peace between both the dersites and prospitian. If the fighting between them continue then neither side would survive. Jack, hatreds aside, agreed to work together.  
"I have a plan guys." Allice spoke.  
"I've been having a lot of visions that until now have made no sense." She said. "There is a being out there somewhere with godlike abilities that has been coming to me in dreams and telling me pieces of information that are now tying together in my mind- What we have to do, is begin the reckoning. However. we need the scepter to do that. Did that make it here with you guys?" Allice said. The white queen nodded. Quite apparently, the king hadn't made it with her, but as Allice had mentioned it, she had the scepter brought out.  
"Good... what we have to do to keep the undead at bay, is begin the reckoning. That's where it gets difficult. It's not going to keep them all away from us, and it's also not going to keep Allan himself away either. The next phase of this, we have to kill him before he kills us. Luckily, I think I have a plan." Allice focused on her dragon and in a matter of seconds the beast was his original size.  
Everyone in the room became a bit fearful and uneasy.  
"This dragon can destroy his armies with ease, i'm sure of it. And he's on our side!"Allice spoke with confidence.  
"With his help, we can fight the monsters Allan has created to destroy us." she said.  
Astrid and Aidan clapped a little bit, and the rest of the room followed them. The plan was set. They were ready. Jack and Allice would use their combined power to destroy Allan and his undead armies while Astrid and Aiden protected the rest of the people. 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: The Battle

Chapter Two

~ 1: The Battle of the Damned~

Allice and Jack rode on the back of the white dragon. The dragon never spoke to her, though it followed her commands. It was a strange connection, but this dragon was far different than her in it's own energies. She knew that much, but everything else about it was mysterious. It didn't take long for them to reach deep into the territory of the undead army that Allan had raised. Airships pursuing the others to derse were found. Subsequently, with a large breath-ray of energy, they were annihilated.  
However, Allan was not among them. So they pressed on. The idea was that, however many undead were thrown at them, they had to kill Allan to make them stop, hoping perhaps that all of the dead would fall at once with his death. The three of them searched for a long while, not sure which planet within the medium was Allan's. Allice knew her own easily, but not his. Jack, however, had plainly forgotten which was which, claiming to have known at some point. But the searches turned up very little else but a body count of the undead variety. Then it hit Allice hard: Surely, he would have taken over somewhere as a hub.  
"Jack, if you were to pick a headquarters other than derse, and you had armies of the undead on your side, where would you go?"Allice said Jack shrugged. "Either prospit or derse. but since he's not in derse..."he spoke "Exactly! we're looking all the wrong places." So it was, that they headed to prospit. But approaching the place, they heard a deafening roar from the moon. What began approaching made Allice's skin prickle. The beast had several decrepit and monstrous heads, and wings bigger than it's body. Perched on the back was a hooded figure, and he stopped, floating close by Allice and Jack. The big white dragon reared his one head, and began to seeth with energy. Allice and jack took off on either side of the dragon. "ALLAN! You need to STOP this madness!" Allice screamed so that he'd hear her... But his own undead monster of a dragon left him behind to confront Allice's. Allan could be heard laughing faintly in the distance.  
"You think this is a game? This is a nightmare. This is a game as much as living on earth was... but the pain doesn't end when you die."  
"Allan, you're wrong. You can die once. If you die again, it's forever!" Allice said loudly, keeping her distance from Allan.  
"That's probably a lie, too, since you have no idea what you're doing here either... I TRIED TO DIE! I KILLED MYSELF!"He got really angry and upset out of nowhere, then he went quieter again. Then he began to laugh maniacly. "Your friends will all die too, and then i'll make them beautiful death creations!"He said, laughing more.  
The dragons raged in the void around them, tearing at eachother. blood poured from wounds on the white dragon, but he didn't falter. The other dragon was missing at least two of its heads. Allan suddenly headed quickly, flapping his wings hard, in Allice's direction. Feet away, he stopped. "Look at you. Look what they did to you! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE! You're a demon, like the rest of them!"He screamed, swinging his scythe at her. She darted upward into the void, and then focused energy swords in front of her, throwing them down at him... He evaded, appearing behind her. Jack appeared behind him, however, punching the 18-something-year-old kid in the head. He yelped angrily, and turned, swinging his scythe.  
"DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE! DEMONS! MONSTERS!" He screamed desperately. Allice backed up out of the way, moving jack with her, focusing more energy until there were hundreds of little blades around her. Making arm motions, she flung them at Allan. However fast he was, these should have been able to seek their target, but all they did was make little cuts where they hit him, to her dissappointment. He lunged for her and she again, dodged off into the void, this time toward prospit. How could she focus her energy correctly with all of this pressure. The queen had been different. she was foreign to Allice, not someone who had come with her on this journey. "Allice!" Allan called from a ways into the void behind her. "I destroyed your house! I KILLED your grandmother and Astrid's mom..." He said and Allice stopped cold. She somehow doubted it heavily, but couldn't help believing him right then. "You're a monster!" She growled. She formed a much more corporeal looking weapon- this time it was a dual ended glaive-like stave. From the distance, she heard him cackling like a madman. She headed his direction at ridiculous speed. As if jack had read her thoughts, or movements, or whatever it was, jack appeared behind Allan and disarmed him, bolting into the darkness with his weapon. Allice headed for him with the fury of vengeance. From a few feet away, she threw the glaive at him, and it landed in its target-Allan's chest. As he slumped into a death spiral toward prospit, allice's glaive had dissipated. The evil death-dragon's last head removed, it also fell into it's own death spiral into the void. Allice's dragon, however, seem to have given the ultimate sacrifice to fight the beast off. However with Allan's death, the undead army fell in their tracks. The dragon began to fall toward prospit as well. Allice bolted off in it's direction. "Wait! Damnit.."Jack said, hurrying after her. The dragon landed and soon, then so did Allice, followed by Jack who looked half worried, half tired of this shit. The dragon was panicking, blood pooring from its wounds and it's mouth.  
"Allice!" the beast rhasped. Allice was at the beast's side quickly, surprised it had finally spoke.  
"Take this from me. It is my heart, and it may well aid you or others after you." The dragon said, stretching a claw out to Allice. in it's paw was a stone almost exactly like the one that had given this dragon life.  
Allice nodded and took the object. She had been sad at first, but knew that this was the continuity of this dragon. Its purpose had been to protect her while it was around. The dragon's body turned to particles of ash quickly as it's final lifeforce left it. Jack shook his head. "Well that's great. but how do we get back to Derse now?" He said, gesturing at the ashes of the dragon. "I don't know.. sorry. all of this is my fault of course."She said, her composure breaking a little as her eyes watered. "I killed Allan, i killed the dragon..." Jack sighed angrily and grabbed her hand, walking off toward the next street of Prospit.  
"Girl you're insane for having anything to do with me, You know how many times i've sworn i'd never come here unless it was to murder every single one of the people who live here?" He said as he walked, making Allice keep his pace. Tears were kind of rolling off her cheeks here and there but she was silent as she walked with him, a little bit dazed about having killed one of her previous friends. None of that seemed to phaze Jack at all. And he certainly didn't understand why she was upset. It was because he had limited emotions about a lot of things. "Why are you crying Allice?" He asked as he was now basically leading her down the street quickly. There were stores on this street. He seemed headed toward a place with vehicles and the like. "I Killed one of my own. I'm a murderer. And he was a friend before all of this.."She said quietly. "Allice, if you knew how many of my own i've killed, you'd puke." He said with a slightly grim tone. "Either forced to keep in good graces with that queen or to further my position in the court, I think this is something you're going to have to get used to about this world you've become a part of." He said. Allice nodded and wiped her tears as Jack finally let go of her wrist. There was a large vehicle that you might mistake for being more like a car. It was rather orange Jack smiled at Allice. "Knowing that about me, does it make you hate me?"He asked with a wry smile, as if he already knew the answer. Allice shook her head. "Then why would you hate yourself?In this world it's kill or be killed. Surviving is what matters, even if you have to kill."  
"I guess i just hope I don't have to do it again anytime soon..."She said as jack got into the orange vehicle, starting it up. Allice went to the other side and got in too. "This won't be a quick ride like the airships. We should look around for one first before we leave." He said. The vehicle whirred into a floating position and jack took it into the air. The golden towers were high around them as they searched for any sign of airships. As they rounded toward prospit's moon, they caught a glimpse of a small airship heading toward the chaos that was skaia. Even the remaining islands had been torn apart in the reckoning.

~2: Dreaming or Awake

The small ship slowed down for them as they traveled toward it. They had come to find that the pilot was the small man Allice had met in the first airship she had gotten on after she had transformed into her winged form. They had gotten on the ship quickly, glad to see someone familiar. Jack gave the rundown to the small crew of the airship and they were headed directly for derse with due haste. Allice sat heavily in a chair, realizing she was utterly exhausted. As the men of the crew conversed with jack, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was on fire for some reason. Everything began to spin and things got really hazy. it was as if she had been dreaming from the start of this game. Something tugged at her consciousness... a sound. Her name.

"Allice!"

"Wake up Allice!Now!" A authoritative woman's voice dragged her consciousness away from the ship she had sworn she was on. She had been on it, in the past.

No... or had she just been there?

The voice called to her and she opened her eyes with a jolt. She was no longer on the ship at all.. She had dreamed it, although she was sure the events she had dreamed of actually happened in the past. She couldnt figure out entirely what had just happened until she could finally see her surroundings in the dim light of the room. Azitha.. thats the name that rang in her head when you looked at the woman rousing her from sleep. She was a benevolent Star-Shaper or Star-Being. She had pulled allice directly out of a flashback into time... right before the horrific event that you dreamed of every night since you had arrived at her palace. It was nice to not re-experience the past like that again.  
"Azitha? Oh it's you." Allice blinked to try and clear her vision a little.  
"Yes. Are you alright?" Allice nodded. She knew it was soon to be time for her to go, and she would have no memory of this place when she landed on her new world. Azitha was a star-being of great power. She had created the rift in the session that had drawn her to this lone violet palace that orbited a violet dwarf star. For what reason, Allice was still trying to comprehend. She stepped out of bed and grabbed a overshirt. It was akin to a sort of cloak made out of many pieces of scrap material. Azitha turned and emerged from the room, and Allice followed her as they headed down dark purple halls. "The time is now, Allice. The memories of this place will still be there, but you wont have access to your memories for quite some time. Things are going to be strange, new, and very difficult. If you meet someone who knows you, you will not remember them, but take heart. The memories will return eventually and hopefully all of the skills i have taught you here will aid you in survival. Your friends are going to be there too. Astrid and Aiden and everyone you saved in the session will be a part of this new world... As well as some of my own additions." She explained. Her form wavered a little as she opened a large door with violet magick. Allice gasped as Azitha then stopped her from entering, placing her hand against Allice' shoulder. Her hand was glowing a very vibrant violet as she did, and a rush of warmth swept over Allice. The Starbeing then beckoned her to follow into the room.  
Allice knew better than to ask too many questions at this point. In the room, across from them, stood Aiden and Astrid. They looked at her and then returned to speaking in hushed tones. Allice was too groggy from what seemed like a thousand years of sleep. The other two greeted Allice as she got close enough to be in earshot without yelling. Everything in this place seeped a deep quietude into its denizens. Allice smiled as she addressed her friends.  
"So its almost time for us to depart from this place." Allice said.  
Flashing memories of the fact she had been in a coma for days before the "Breaking" or whatever you might call it flipped through her mind like acrobats- the part of the dream that she hadnt experienced since Azitha had woke her. All she really remembered was immense pain and then monsters began to appear everywhere around her. But that was neither here nor there. She has spent a lot of time in that coma after the Breaking and when she finally got pulled through the portals in the center of the maelstrom, she was taken somewhere different, as were her other two remaining friends that had initially been human, than the rest of the Carapacians that had survived the Breaking. When pulled through the portals all of their forms had changed. They had been mutated into a carapacian form much like the rest of the survivors. Marbled black and white skin, just like Allice had become early on by some kind of dark magick that Jack had used.  
Allice had a twinge of realization. Jack would be there somewhere. She wouldnt remember him or any of their relationship at all. Hopefully things would go right. She didn't want something to happen to him. He'd been the reason most of the session had gone how it had. Astrid spoke up "Yeah im glad we're going to get out of here... i just hope we dont end up so far that you wont find us, since our placement is going to be a little random." "I mean, i think once we start to get our memories back everything should be okay right?"Aiden chimed in "I cant guaruntee anything, this is very ancient magick and it can be very tricky...and inaccurate. All i can guaruntee is that you will survive and you'll appear nearby a settlement where the other survivors have already started rebuilding"  
Allice nodded.  
"Well we should probably get started."  
The three friends stood close by eachother as Azitha opened a portal big enough to fill the room.  
"If ever you are lost and need guidance, I am there. Just call on the power of the stars."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2(WIP)

Chapter 2 Part 2

~1: Definitely Awake Now

From an embracing darkness, suddenly Allice felt cold water rush around her form. She gasped as she crested a wave. The salt assailed her taste buds as she accidentally got water in her mouth and nose. She eventually steadied herself and sputtered as she pulled herself closer to the nearby shore. She had no idea what had just happened. Last she remembered, she was going to play a game with her friends, on earth, EARTH! what was this place? The flora and fauna looked rather off and strange. She pulled herself onto a sandy beach. The sand was black. The trees were black. their leaves were such bright colors it hurt her eyes to look. The sun... wait a sec. There were two stars visible in the sky. Everything seemed so bright. This was definitely not earth.

She walked over to a smooth rock and sat for a moment. Trying to recall anything. Anything at all. She looked over her shoulder with a slight shocked expression. She had wings- that was a strange development. But not the strangest thing.  
"Where am I..."  
She heard rustling in the bushes. an oily looking black beast emerged with a huge grin filled with sharp teeth.  
"Are you alarmed?" It spoke in a hissing low tone. Allice scrambled backward and grabbed a stick, thrusting it toward the creature as she squealed in fear.  
She heard it chuckle and watched its form turn to mist and reappear a ways away.  
"I'm not your enemy." The creature sputtered. Allice dropped her guard a little and the large creature walked calmly toward her. "In fact, i'm just a part of your psyche- I dont truly have a form. But I am a friend, not a foe."It spoke.  
It had a bull-like body and a spade-shaped head, as well as strangely patterned tendrils on its head, the same striped pattern on his tails.  
"So why am i seeing you? Do you know what happened to me? I woke up in the ocean..."She said to it as she dropped the stick, considering the creature she now knew was a hallucination. The creature turned to mist, an echo of its voice remaining "Follow me, and dont ask questions. I cant answer anything now. Follow." He trailed into the jungle. She sighed and followed the misty trail.

On and on she walked, following the beast and its misty black trail through the woods, until finally she stumbled over a rock and found that the trees finally ended, giving way to stumps in the field ahead of her- signs of civilization and work. About a mile in the distand there was a rising tower-that of a violet stone castle, perched on a sort of mountain above the surrounding land. The creature had somehow dissappeared without her noticing.  
She pushed on and walked her way toward the small village of huts and the like that sat at the base of the mountain. She saw people in the fields nearby gathering berries from thornbushes that sprawled out from the nearby jungle. She waved. They all looked like her- Marbled black and white skin. They weren't winged however, like she was. They looked alarmed when they noticed her walking toward them, but they stood their ground.  
"Y-you live here right?" She asked, a little apprehensive at the way they were looking at her. The two adult men went down on their knees with their eyes on the ground as she got closer. She stopped. "Uhm.. Why are you guys doing that..." "You're royalty... only the royals have wings like those..." One of the men finally spoke. Allice was confused.  
"I just got here, i woke up in the sea across the woods that way... can you tell me where i am at least?" Allice spoke, trying to figure out what to make of all this. The two men stood and one pointed at the castle. "If you're really new here, the castle is the place you need to go. Pardon me for asking miss, but what is your name?"  
"Allice is my name." The two of them jolted with an unexpected excitement and gave eachother a look she couldnt figure out. Like they were planning something.  
"Really? THE Allice?" the shorter on spoke with a shocked tone.  
"Do you know what kind of rewards we'll get if we bring her to 'em?" the other one said.  
Allice was pretty dumbfounded at all of this. Royalty? She was a "the"? The what? The who... She sighed and started walking off toward the palace as the two guys whispered to eachother.  
"Oh miss! Miss please wait!" One of them said hurriedly, rushing in front of her.  
"We'd like to accompany you there, if you want a guide" Allice sighed deeply and shook her head "No thanks man, i'm just gonna go on my own okay? Thank you for the directions but this is too much excitement for me for now. I also imagine things are going to get weirder so... no." She shook her head again and walked around the young man in the direction of the castle. "Oh uh... okay! Good luck, Allice!"  
"Yeah good luck!" they both waved as she kept walking. She gave a short wave and continued on her way.

~2: Meeting the King

Allice wandered into the village, bound for the hill the castle sat on. People gave her really weird looks as she wandered off and set to scaling the hill path up to the castle. When the ground evened out she made it to the gates into the courtyard. They looked really rough, like they had crashed there in one piece. But barely together. As she crossed the threshold she saw the entire castle was a bit rough like the gates. She was immediately assailed by two guards who drew their blades and headed quickly for her. She put her hands up and fell to her knees. "Sorry! sorry! I'm just trying to figure out where i am!" She said.. They lowered their blades and looked at eachother "Oy isn't the king lookin' for a girl with wings? What if this is her?"He said and the other guard nodded "He is but what if this isn't her? Best we can do is take 'er to 'em." She sighed and stood up as they sheathed their blades and looked her over.  
"Yea whats your name girl?" Something she also noticed was that they were pure black and had no marbled color to them like the others and herself.  
"Oh.. Allice is my name." The two guards eyes met then.  
"It's gotta be her then." He said "Could you not talk like i'm invisible and not here?"She said with annoyance. The guard chortled "Sure thing girly. But there's someone you need to meet. Come on with us." He said, beckoning for her to follow him into the main gate of the castle. Into the throne room. A dark man sat in the throne halfway sleeping. As they entered he startled back to full awareness and grumbled angrily. "What is it NOW?"He said sharply and allice walked out from behind one of the guards. He gaze immediately changed from anger to something completely different.  
"Is that you, allice?" He said and practically jumped out of his throne as he rushed over to her. "It definitely is. It's me, Jack!" He said as he reached to touch her cheek. Allice backed away a bit and he gave a slightly hurt look that faded quickly.  
"I'm uh... I dont know, but... I dont remember you.. but it seems like a lot of these people know about me. Sorry about that."  
Jack frowned.  
"You don't remember... you dont remember.."He covered his face with his hand and hissed under his breath, but quickly changed his composure. He switched quickly from frustration to this dark kind of plotting look.  
"Well then. It can't be helped. I'll just have to help you remember, then."He spoke confidently and smiled He motioned for the guards to leave, and took Allice's hand. He had wings, like her, but they were pure pitch black. Hers were both black and white. She could not help but notice how soft and sleek Jack's wings were. They wandered down the hallway quietly, and then soon she found herself in a dining hall with Jack leading her to the largest most luxurious table available. What presumably appeared to be a servant popped her head into the room and then quickly made her way to them.  
"Are you hungry milord?" Said the small girl with one white eye and one black eye. Jack nodded at her.  
"I'm sure Allice could use something to eat after such a rough journey."He said with an air of command. She nodded back and hurried away to prepare something for them. Allice sat next to jack near the table.  
"So what /do/ you remember, Allice?" He asked. the entire room echoed a little whenever someone spoke, it was large and mostly empty at this time.  
"I.. dont think me crazy but I remember that i was going to play a game with my friends. up until that point in my life i was a human girl... and I dont remember anything else it's like I just woke up here in the ocean."  
Jack sighed deeply and reached over to touch her shoulder. She didnt avoid his touch this time. But everything about this seemed really weird. A couple of servants skittered out of the next room carrying platters for Allice and Jack. "Please enjoy, your Majesty!" said the short servant girl, as she bowed and her and the other ducked out of the room. Allice smelled the enticing scent of berries and what smelled to her like some type of chicken, although this world being so alien from what she remembered, she knew that it wasn't chicken. "What is it? Is it displeasing?" Jack said and Allice shook her head "It smells really good, i'm just wondering what it is."  
"It's bird. The birds here are numerous and some of them are flightless, we picked off a few last time i went hunting and lo and behold, they're really good for eating." He said in a silky tone. He smiled as well as allice took a bite. It was a strange combination of salty and sweet, and it was divine. She smiled a little.  
"Thats the first time i've seen a smile on your face since you showed up in the palace." He said softly. "Your clothes are really ragged!" He said as allice stuffed her face. After a big swallow she nodded.  
"I agree. but i showed up with nothing to my name but this ragged dress and cloak." She said and continued to eat.  
Jack waited for her to finish, only picking at his food. The servant attending the two popped into the room again just as allice was finished eating. "Take this please." Jack ordered, and the woman complied, heading back into the kitchen with the plates. "Now Allice.. we should talk." He said "But not here. come with me." He stood and offered his hand to her. She hestated but then took his hand. He lead her across the room, and then down a hall. When they were a short ways down the twilit corridor, he stopped and put an arm over her shoulder.  
"So myself and all of the people who are here with us landed what seems to me like about a year ago. They let me be in charge because of you and I usurping the queen before all of this insanity ensued. You... You're by all rights the queen of this place. I let everyone know that if they saw or heard any evidence of you, to come straight to me. However it happened, you've finally come to me in one piece and I'm quite pleased... " He said as he pushed allice against the wall of the corridor firmly but gently. She stood wide eyed and his forhead met hers gently. Eyes locked, he smiled nefariously.  
"I've missed you, Queen Allice~" He said with a very sensual tone in his voice. He abruptly kissed her passionately, and she didn't fight it. When she stopped him and turned her head to break the kiss, he uttered a slightly carnal growl.  
"What is it?" he said with a heavy, quieted voice. She shook her head.  
"This is a lot to handle all at once... We were... together?"She breathed "Yes dear. It pains me you can't remember all we did together... Saving your friends, killing the queen.. maybe some time it will return. But remembering or not, you are mine, and you have been since the beginning." He said. He brushed her neck with his lips, caressing her hair-tendrils gently with one hand, other hand pressed against the wall so she wouldnt try to sqirm away. She whimpered a little as he kissed her neck.  
"Come with me." he said with an authoritative tone. He grabbed her hand and the two headed down a series of halls until there were stairs. Up the stairs, she looked out the windows as they ascended. The only remaining intact tower on the castle- and at the top there was likely a room. She followed him until they reached a door and he swung it open to reveal a lavishly decorated room. Tapestries clung to the walls and there were two large windowed doors that led to a balcony. Allice sighed heavily, not knowing what to expect.  
"Sit, make yourself comfortable." He may as well have commanded, as he removed his cloak and stretched his wings out a bit. He gave her a smiling sidelong glance and she looked away for a second, inspecting her own wings, which were trembling a little bit. While she looked at and ran her fingers along one of her own wings to straighten the feathers, Jack sat next to her and she startled a little and folded her wing as he put his arm over her shoulders.  
She was confused and a little lost but it seemed really nice to have someone who knew her, and who was supposedly a lover. She hoped her memories returned, it would make all of this a little easier to deal with. He leaned his horned head close to hers, and she gave a sort of weak smile. She didn't dislike his touch or attention. But it was all a little hard to take in so quickly.  
"Allice, I don't say this to anyone, but I've... missed you. And.. I love you. I want to make you feel that way... Even if we have to rebuild our relationship from your end, I think you'll understand." He said, standing, walking toward the closed windows of the balcony. "I don't want to pressure you into this. I know I've been kind of pushy, but of anyone who deserves respect and kindness from me- and there are not many- it's you. Air whipped around him from the open doors and tousled his feathers a little. She stood up and walked over to him, and she hugged him. "Yeah, i understand. I might feel a little weirded out by all of this but... it seems right." She said and he wrapped his own arms around her. "Let me show you how much I love you." He said. They stood there for moments more before he picked her up and carried her back over to the bed, chuckling a little.  
"I was sure i'd never see you again Allice." He spoke as he pulled her cloak off and threw it to the side, leaving her in only her tattered dress. Jack began to paw at the hem of the dress and Allice sort of blushed a little because he was likely going to pull it off of her. She felt strange, this body seemed a lot like it wasn't hers because of the only memories she did have. But she didn't stop him when he pulled the dress over her head. "God damn, you're just as beautiful as i remember." He said, staring as he worked on removing his own garments. it didn't take long before he was close to her again, and he leaned down to kiss her again. Her cheeks had a little redness but she kissed back this time. She felt like this was right as he pushed her down on the bed. She whimpered a bit as he kissed down her neck. She was very aroused too, and he pushed apart her legs and got up on the bed over her. Allice moaned softly as he touched her between her legs, gently rubbing her sensitive clit. She trembled a bit and held onto the sheet, gazing into his eyes for a moment as he positioned himself to penetrate her. As he did, her body squirmed a bit. He smiled a little, chuckling under his breath as he pushed deeper.  
Thrusting gently at first, Allice moaned again and again, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them again to look him over. she pressed her trembling hand against his chest and lovingly touched his carapacian skin. Some parts of it were shiny black like a beetle and other parts were much like human skin. Regardless, she found him to be very attractive and sensual, he had treated her with nothing but kindness. He moaned a little himself as he leaned down, nestling his face against her neck. He stuck out his tongue, and licked her. She giggled a bit- it tickled. He smiled at her and then surprised her by thrusting a bit faster, she was really close to orgasm. It didn't take long before she writhed with pleasure, unable to keep herself quiet now. She moaned louder and louder until she couldn't get much louder.. She burned with pleasure from head to toe and jack pinned her down harder. She grabbed a hold of him, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He moaned softly as he pushed in as hard as he dare, now orgasming himself. Allice panted softly as he pulled away, sitting next to her. "How do you feel about all of this now?" He asked, grinning at her like a fool.  
"Oh everything is still pretty weird." She said "But its alright, I guess. I really... that was nice." She said, sitting up. Her wings shook a little and then she pulled them against her back. "So the queen- she had quite the wardrobe. If you like, you can check out the contents of that closet over there."  
Allice nodded, she was getting cold now after all. She headed to the closet and rummaged around. There was a nice kind of plain dress that wasnt overly fancy like most of the others. It was black with gold embroidery around the neck. She slipped it over her form and turned to face Jack. He smiled.  
"You can wear anything you like." He was in the process of putting his clothes back on and as he finished, he walked over to her, and found a cloak in the closet for her. "Do you like this?" He asked, and she smiled.  
"Sure i do, its very pretty." It was also black with gold embroidery. So she tied it on and jack pulled her into his arms again for a moment.  
"We don't have much time left before i need to return to my duties. There will be people out there in the throne room waiting for my council and I hate to let you go but it's important to keep them docile." He said, kissing the top of her head. "However in the meantime, you can come and go as you please, and all of the servants will be informed that you are their superior and they will obey you." He said, letting go and heading for the door of the room. Allice nodded, not sure of what she would do in the meantime, but she had an idea. Jack looked over one last time, then left the room. Allice headed to the balcony. She took the cloak off, leaving it hanging on the door handle. She had wings, after all? It was probably a good time to try and learn how to use them. She spread them out and stood at the edge of the balcony. The wind picked up and she teetered off the side a little sooner than she had planned, but it seemed that she had instinct on her side as the wind carried her clumsily around. As she steadied, she looked below to the rest of the castle. People on the roof pointed at her and stared but she didn't really care Onward she flew off, over the village below. She laughed with joy, it was a lot of fun after all. 


End file.
